


Walk Me Home

by UnknownUncut



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor & North (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Daniel & Simon (Detroit: Become Human) are Twins, Gen, Mentioned Josh (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-16 18:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Project Allen Ivan has been Kamski's work for over the past year and it's finally passed the first half, now it's just need to get passed the second off. However someone is trying to stop his project from going through.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So if you have read Sibling In The Making, there was a chapter called The Lonely Days which was Kamski's chapter pretty much. Anyways at the end of that Kamski said that Connor is "...a lot like him." so I took that and made a whole thing talking about what Kamski said.
> 
> You don't need to read Sibling In The Making to understand this but it is there if you need for Detroit: Become Human.
> 
> Hopefully this makes sense and you enjoy!

“Chloe, do you know where my reports are?” ask Kamski. The inventor swings his chair around, switching his phone from the left to the right.

“ _They’re on the way up, just be patient_.” The woman on the other end chuckles softly as she moves papers around. “ _You know it’s only the kid’s third day_.”

Kamski sighs, nodding his head. “I know but how can I seat around and wait, today's the day.” He grins brightly, knowing that his assistant can’t see him. “Today we’re going to find out what the results say.”

A sigh was heard from the other end before the line went dead. Kamski rolls his eyes. Chloe has been his assistant since forever at this point so he can’t just fire her for being rude, since he kinda needs that little bit of bossiness in his life.

Now he just needs his messenger with his reports and his life would be perfect.

An hour rolls past before a teen shows up. Kamski looks up from his mountain of paperwork to see a teen with messy brown hair and wearing Cyberlife’s uniform. Kamski had no hand in making the uniform, leaving that up to Dr. Simon Lambert. It’s a simple grey jacket with different colour bands for each section of the tower. His messenger has a purple armband.

Just before the teen open the glass door. Kamski throw on his reading glasses to make it appears he been working.

“Good morning, Connor” said Kamski, scaring the teen.

Connor looks up, blushing red, before coming to stand before Kamski. “Uh, good morning Mr. Kamski” he said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “I’m sorry about being late, I got caught up talking…” Connor quickly held the file out, an apologetic smile gracing his face. “And you just want your results.”

Kamski took the folder and open it, completely ignoring Connor. He scans through the papers, ignoring most of the tech babble, until the ever end.

Test 306 of Project Allen Ivan was successful.

Kamski jumps up, knocking his chair backwards, while throwing the folder onto the desk.

Connor jumps backwards, his bag hitting against his legs making him hiss from whatever hit him. “Was it good news?” he ask, double checking the other files in his hands.

Kamski points at Connor, grinning ear to ear. “You bet its good news!” Now the second off the project can begin.

The inventor grab a post-it note, along with a pen, and wrote a quick message. ‘ _Results are successful, get second half ready_.’ Sweet, short, and straight to the point. Kamski was never really one for words, expect if it’s a premade speech.

“Connor, can you deliver this to Markus?” Kamski held out the note to the messenger, who quickly took it. “Make sure he actually reads it before he forgets about it, okay.”

Connor places the note on top of the stack, giving Kamski a nod. “I was heading down to the research center already, just detoured to your office…” he trails off as he back up to the door. “Anyways, have a good afternoon Mr. Kamski!” Connor spun around, almost smacking face first into the door.

Kamski grip the desk, wanting to get up to check on the teen but Connor was already out the door before he even got a chance to get up. He reach over to his phone and quickly calls up Chloe.

“ _Chloe speaking, who am I talking to?_ ”

Kamski rolls his eyes before answering her. “Chloe, you know who’s talking to you.” He didn’t bother waiting for her to speak before continuing. “Escort Connor down to the research center, please.”

Kamski pull the phone away from his ear, checking that Chloe is still on the line, before putting it back. He hears a soft sighs and the shift off papers as Chloe got up.

“ _He almost ran into the door again, didn’t he?_ ” Chloe said, making it sound like this happens all the time. Kamski won’t be surprised if it was. “ _Don’t worry I’ll make sure he gets down to the center. You get back to signing those docs, I need them for the end of the day_.”

Kamski sighs, tossing the phone onto the desk once Chloe hung up. Now he just has to wait for Markus to get his note and the second half the project begins. Hopefully nothing bad happens before this project can be complete.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor goes around and deliver the Jericho crew's mail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the second chapter to this. It's a lot, it may not appear to be a lot but it was a lot to write.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

The research center looms before Connor as the elevator goes down the floors. There’s about eight floors in the center, the middle floor is the main common area where a lot of the scientists go when it’s their break. As of now, that’s where Connor is heading to.

“ _Welcome to floor eight of the research center, have a nice day!_ ” the elevator chimes before opening the doors. Connor bite his cheek to keep himself from wishing the elevator a good day as well.

Chloe chuckles softly, knowing what Connor is trying not to say. She’s the one that interviewed him and became his boss shortly after. Connor is still not over the shock of being hired.

He passed in his résumé without a second thought. Connor knew he was under the age limit and the fact that he had half of the stuff that they wanted but when he got a call back, asking him to come in for an interviewed really surprised him.

“This is where we part ways” said Chloe. The woman turns to him, ruffling his hair. “You know where to find Markus?”

Connor wave her hand away while nodding his head. “Don’t worry about me Ms. Chloe, I can held it.”

“I’m sure you can.” With that Chloe turn on her heels and headed the hallway, leaving Connor by himself.

Connor took his phone out and dial a number. He sways back and forth as he waits for the person to pick up. It took a couple of minutes before the call went through.

“ _Where are you_?” ask Markus. Straight to the point. Connor feels a little bad about calling but only a little bit.

“On the eight floor, closest to the break area.” Connor walks over to the railing, leaning slightly over and sees the break area.

Markus was also leaning over the railing and spots him, giving the teen a wave. Connor chuckles and headed over.

The break area was much. It has a couch with two arm chairs plus a small station for making coffee, or tea if you like that kinda stuff. There is a whole cafeteria in the tower for when you have a proper lunch breaks but when you are moving from one room to another that’s where the break areas come in handy.

Markus hangs up once Connor got close enough. Markus looks like he been on his way out when he stopped at the break area. Connor pocketed his phone and held out a yellow folder. Each folder is coloured coded, which is super lucky for Connor.

Markus reads over the note before flipping open the folder. The scientist didn’t say anything just quietly reads. He softly sighs before closing the folder, putting it into his own bag.

“Tell Kamski that when I come back tonight that I’ll get the second half started.”

Connor nods his head, quickly writing it down on a sticky note that he has. The next time he’s going to see Kamski is when his own shift is over, which is about eight tonight and Markus comes in about an hour after.

“I will.” Connor looks up. “Do you need anything delivered?”

Its better ask than waiting for them to speak up since most of the scientist would have forgotten about it.

“Right, can you take this to Simon and Daniel down on the testing floor?” Markus ask as he fumbles with his bag just to pull out a piece of paper. He holds it out for Connor, who takes it. “Have a good day, Connor.” With that Markus left.

Connor nods his head slowly, looking the paper over. He never really went down to the testing floor before and the last guy says that it’s the worst floor to take mail to. They called it the nightmare floor.

“I still have lots of other deliveries to make, hopefully Markus doesn’t mind I make it last on my list…”he trails off, looking over the other folders he has. In the end, he decided to make the nightmare floor the last floor he goes to. “Alright first on the list is…North.”

Connor turns on his heels and head in the direction of the Bio lab. Nothing bad happens in the Bio labs from what Connor has heard but he only went there once and he only saw like a tiny bit of the actual lab. Hopefully this visit goes better.

…

The bio lab is the only lab on the whole research floor is be wide open and have a second layer. It’s also the only place where Connor can enter without someone stopping him from entering.

The main floor of the lab is open with a couple of desk push off to the side. Connor not sure if the scientists here are making their own makeshift testing lab because they don’t want to go to the nightmare floor or if the people here just don’t care.

Connor looks up and could see the second floor, which is crowd with people however the person Connor is looking for is right in front of him.

Dr. Traci Kelly – she tends to tell people to call her North – is a bright scientist that works alongside Markus. Maybe that’s why people go to her when Markus isn’t here, Connor can’t know for sure since he only been working here for about three days.

North looks up from her search, hitting her head off the desk she was looking under. “Oh!” she rub the top of her head as she stood back up. “Hey there Connor, was not expecting you until later since my mail is normally at the bottom.” North does check underneath the counter before walking over to her desk. “Have you seen a…” she tilts her head back and forth in thought before speaking again, “a robot cow heart?”

Connor stops looking through the folders, glancing up over the folders to look at her.

“I know it sounds weird but it’s for project Allennn…” North trails off. “It’s nothing, I’ll find it while you continue to look for my folder.”

“What’s project Allen?” ask Connor. The teen knows he shouldn’t be asking that but he really wants to know what this project is.

North continues on her search, debating to herself if she should tell Connor or not. “Project Allen Ivan is a project that you’ll learn at the same time the public learns about it, okay” North said.

Connor shakes his head, lowering his gaze back to the task at hand. Frankly North is nice from what he heard, giving out information especially to new people, but she can be right down mean and closed off when she wants.

“Nevermind, can I have my folder?” the scientist stood back up, losing interest in the robot heart, and held her hand out, waiting patiently for her folder.

Connor fumbles about a bit before pulling out a bright purple folder with North’s name neatly done on the front. Chloe took the time to put everyone’s names on the front of their files.

“Thank you.” North quickly open the folder and looks over whatever is written on the inside.

Connor waits calmly for North to finish before asking the one question that Chloe pretty drilled into his head. “Is there anything you need delivered?” he ask.

North looks up, clearly caught off guard. She grins, shutting the folder quickly, before going over to another desk and grabbing a stack of papers.

“You heading over to Tech?” she ask, shifting the papers around like Connor was going to say no.

“Uh, yes since I have a folder to give to Dr. Josh Sawyers over there” he said. Before he could say anything else, North fork over the papers.

“Great, I needed these deliver about a week ago but the last mail guy was a real jerk and won’t take them for whatever reason” North quickly said before continuing on her search for the robot heart. “Oh, those are for Josh so just put it in his folder.”

Connor slips the papers into a light pink folder before turning around and leaving the Bio lab.

…

When Connor arrive to the Tech lab, the door was locked and no one answers which makes sense Connor guess. So he left Josh’s folder plus whatever else he has to deliver to the Tech lab before heading towards the nightmare floor.

The elevator doesn’t go to that floor, Connor found out the hard way since it went right passed it, so he took the stairs.

The door of the testing lab stood shut, hopefully it won’t open. Connor was about to put the folders into the mail slot next to the door when it opened.

Connor jump back, stumbling to keep the folders in hand. Glancing up, Connor sees a man standing in the doorway with a slight bored expression. He has short blonde hair and wearing a lab coat.

“So you must be the new messenger?” The scientist held a hand after a second. “I’m Dr. Daniel Lambert, nice to meet you.”

Connor looks from his face to his hand before shaking said hand. “Connor…” the teen sinks into himself.

Daniel was about to say something else when another man pops up behind him, looking a lot like him. “You must be Connor, Markus talked about you!” the copy push Daniel out of the way and put his own hand out. “I’m Simon Lambert, and yes Daniel and I are twins if you are wondering.”

“Don’t think he was asking Simon” said Daniel as he went back to work.

Simon shakes his head, smiling happily. He suddenly stops and takes Connor’s hand. “Oh, you got to come check out what we been working on!”

Connor allows himself to be drag into the nightmare lab by Simon. Frankly from the looks of things, it doesn’t look like a nightmare lab but there still time.

“Boom!” Simon spun around in the chair, scaring Connor since he didn’t even notice the scientist. “Meet our newest project!”

Connor leans forward to look at the screen. ‘ _Project Allen Ivan or Project AI for short…_ ’ Connor mentality face palm for not realizing. ‘ _Uh, for the past few months Project AI has finally enter stage two were the AI would be given host bodies and be tested…_ ’

Connor looks over to Simon, who’s still grinning. “So AI meaning like androids?”

The scientist nods his head a mile a minute as he scrolls down a page. “Yep and they’ll be brought here, to our lovely testing lab!” Simon motions to the space around them. “Of course we have to change something since the lab is a tech free zone.”

Daniel sighs, pushing his brother back. “Basically if any tech enters the room, it’ll be docked in the data banks and be slow drained of power.”

Simon push his brother back, rolling the chair back to where it was. “So that’s why we have to change the lab so we can bring the androids in for testing before the public know about them.” Simon chuckles softly at Connor’s confused state. “Don’t worry if you don’t understand, not many people do.”

Connor looks from the screen back to the brothers before giving them their folders. “It sounds like a lot of work” he said. Frankly he’s too tried for this. His shift is ending in like two minutes and he just want to go home.

“Yep but it’s worth it to make a better future” Simon said. Daniel hums in agreement. “Anyway Connor, thanks for delivering these the last guy just didn’t bothered.”

Connor perks up, tilting his head slightly. “Oh, why’s that?” he ask.

Daniel took Connor’s arm and starts leading him to the exit. “Let’s just say, the guy didn’t like us.” Daniel took Connor out into the hallway before letting him go and head back to the lab. Simon had follow after them.

“See ya, Connor!” Simon said, giving Connor a wave. “Make sure to come again!”

Connor nods his head, telling them that he will, before head towards the stairwell. The nightmare lab wasn’t as nightmarish as Connor had thought, he should make it down there again sometime.

Now it’s time for him to go home.

…

Chloe looks up from her laptop, seeing Connor still sitting in the waiting room chair. It has been over an hour since Connor’s shift ended and no one has come to pick him up yet. Normally Chloe would offer a ride for newer people but she doesn’t have the time for that.

A soft sigh escapes her before she reach over for her personal phone. It took a minute to find who she was looking for before calling.

“Good evening, Markus.” Chloe knows the man just go into work but she doesn’t know anyone else who can take the teen home. “I’m wondering if you have the time to come up to my office.”

It took Markus a few minutes to get to her office before she told him what her favour was for him.

“Yeah, I can take him home” said Markus. Somehow everyone grew a soft spot for the teen who only been in their lives for three short days. “Have a good night, Chloe.”

Chloe gives Markus a wave as he exit her office. She watch him through the glass as he woke the teen up and offer to drive him home. Connor refused, she knew this would happen so did Markus. Luckily Connor agrees to go with the scientist and headed towards the elevators.

Chloe rest her head against her desk, worry overcoming her. Who know being a boss of someone that’s a lot younger than you comes with so much worry?

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Walk Me Home by P!nk if you wanted to know.


End file.
